


different, but gentle

by tougenkyous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Character Study, F/M, Holding Hands, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tougenkyous/pseuds/tougenkyous
Summary: Mukuro gripped Naegi’s hand like her life depended on it; afraid that if she didn’t, the warmth she fell in love with would just disappear into thin air.





	different, but gentle

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Ikusaba's ending in the non-despair school mode.

The only warmth Mukuro ever remembered feeling was the warmth of the blood that spilled when she dug a knife into her opponent’s stomach, aggressively drawing splatters of warm crimson to cut their life short, soaking her hands in the process. For the longest time, she didn’t think it would change.

That was why she hadn’t expected it.

It jarred her, on their last day in Hope’s Peak Academy, when Naegi took her hand into his, enveloping her hand in a different kind of warmth she hadn’t known before——one that she hadn’t realised she was yearning before.

“You’re not alone, Enoshima-san,” Naegi told her, the confident smile on his face sending another kind of warmth to Mukuro’s chest. He had told her he’d stay by her side for as long as she was around. She couldn’t help the audible surprise on her face.

Up until now, she had regarded herself a disappointment and inferior to the younger sister she’d devoted almost entirely to. Without her, she was sure she would be alone.

She hadn’t realised she wasn’t.

She wasn’t alone. She had Naegi, who had promised with her a lifetime search for a new dream together, who had told her he’d be with her through thick and thin.

From Naegi’s words and touch alone, came a warmth that was one of its kind——one that you couldn’t find anywhere but here, with Naegi Makoto, and, for the first time in a while, she truly felt  _home_.

Mukuro gripped Naegi’s hand like her life depended on it; afraid that if she didn’t, the warmth she fell in love with would just disappear into thin air.

“When you look at me, when I feel your hand in mine,” she began softly, “I know that I’m real, somehow.”

Up until now, Naegi had only interacted with her interpretation of Junko Enoshima. But, now, for the first time, perhaps, this wasn’t the case. The warmth Naegi’s hand produced wasn’t for Junko Enoshima——it was for Mukuro Ikusaba.

It would take a while before Mukuro could tell Naegi who she really was. It may even take months, or years, even. In spite of it all, she felt that there was nothing to be afraid of, because Naegi was someone she felt she could whole-heartedly trust. As long as she was with Naegi, she felt that everything would be okay.

For the first time, in a very long time, Mukuro finally had a warmth she could safely find love in.


End file.
